School Spirit (K10:OS)
School Spirit is the third episode in the Kenn 10: Omniverse series. Plot The camera is set to show the house of Ben Tennyson, situated snuggly in Bellwood on a quiet and quaint street in the fairly nice sized city: The boy's car sits untouched in the driveway where it has been for the past few days, no one using it except for maybe the Ben's mom to do some grocery shopping if needed. The lights in the house are on, at least in the first floor kitchen, living room and in a window of the second floor there is also light. The camera zooms in and the scene changes to the inside of the aforementioned second floor lit-window area. The room with the light is a bathroom, smoothe pale porcline sink and toilet, pale purplish walls and blue and white tiles adorning the floor. The lightbulb is covered by a blue cover, as is the switch that turns it on. In the bathroom stands a somewhat short..ish teenaged girl staring at herself in the mirror. Emerald eyes stared back at themselves in the girl's reflection as she adjusted her long orangeish red hair into a ponytail at the base of her skull, easy to remove is wanted and also easy way to do her hair quickly in the morning, no sense in spending forever messing around with it. She smirked to herself as she brushed her bangs into their proper place across her forehead. Today was hopefully gonna be normal. "Kennedy you're going to be late!" the voice of Kennedy and Ben's mother Sandra shoved it's way into the girl's mind, interupting her thoughts of just how dumb girl beauty rituatls could be. She nodded quickly before flipping the light of hte bathroom off and dashing downstairs. "I know, I know I'm coming hold your horses." she called back just as she reached the third last step before jumping off it to land on the floor below. Kennedy boosted it into the kitchen only to see both her father Carl and her mother Sandra sitting already in the room, the brunette haired man sitting at the table reading the newspaper, a mug of coffee in close at hand; at the stove stands the tall blonde woman that is Sandra Tennyson. "Pfff, how cleche." Kennedy muttered to herself as she took in the scene before her. "Hmm?" the little reaction from her father was enough to earn the man a knowing smile from his daughter, his own face a little confused. "G2g homies." the teen replied quickly before grabbing her bag from the kitchen chair where her mother had put it; no time for breakfast. "Hold it!" Sandra ordered quickly before turning to face her teenaged daughter. Her own emerald eyes took in her daughter's attire, the white jeans tight against the girl's figure, black T-shirt easily visable beneath the green sweater with the number 10 on the side; she'd obviously raided Ben's closet for that particular item of clothing. Sandra sighed and looked over her own medium green collared shirt and baige pants before shaking her head at her daughter. "Why can't you just be a girl?" she asked in a way that said *the outfit was ok but c'mon put on something normal girl's wear instead of your brother* kind of way. At her mother's question Kennedy smirked and adjusted to ponytail in her long hair "I am a girl mother, at least that's what everyone's told me my whole life....if there's something I need to know..." she let this statement drop off from her lips, leaving the last bit without saying before turning and walking away. As she left Kennedy heard her father chucked and her mother sigh again; she could imagine the woman shaking her head in defeat while her father smiled like nothing was out of the ordenary. The girl stood in the driveway considering what she was going to do, Kevin hadn't given her a car...Ben got one but did she? Nooo, she didn't. She could take his car to school she supposed but then again maybe not. She glanced from her bike to Ben's car, then to the blue and gold Omnitrix on her wrist beofre glancing back; she'd take the car. Quickly Kennedy got into the car and turned it on, having made herself a pair of keys earlier that month. She turned on the car and plugged in her phone, letting Only Human blast on the car's sound system. "Cause I'm only human, I crash and I break down with your words in my head, knives in my heart, you build me up and then I fall apart!" she sand along as she drove before reaching the school's parkinglot. Kennedy walked in the front doors slowly to meet up with her friend as she did most mornings. The girl with the odd pink hair turnred around from her locker to face the approaching secret-hero; yeah she'd managed to keep that a secret unlike someone she knew *couph couph Ben, couph couph.* "Hey Kenna did you hear?" the girl asked quickly, voice filled with a tome that read some kind of consperacy theory as she approached. Kennedy frowned and shook her head at the question, what was going on? "No Anna, Hear what? What'd I miss?" she asked, more to humor her oftenly consperasy toating brightly coloured hair having friend. The teen grinned before wrapping her arm around her comrad's shoulde excitedly. "There's a ghost in the school, a realy live bonafied GHOST! And it's like posessing people and stuff and makin them all different and whatever." Anna explained in a way-too-excited voice. "K dude, first of all...Ghosts, yeah not actually alive so go back th waht you just said and fix that. Second of all seriously? Ghosts? yeah right." Kennedy didn't believe it, she couldn't because ghosts didn't exist except for like alien ghosts but those were waaay far away. School went on as normal, a few more rumors floating around about some kind of ghostly apperition being sighted, effected kids and the like but aside from that nothing great and spectacular happened. Kennedy had stayed after school to study for a math test she had the next day, math wasn't her strong suite after after all. She moved to leave the school then, night falling on the city of Bellwood and the Janitor going around shutting off the lights. As she passed the eldelry man the teen smiled and waved. "Hey Stan. have a good night." she said as she passed by him, waving quickly. The man turned slightly and waved back as he usually did when the two met up. "Hey Kenny, have a good night too and watch out for that ghost ok?" she stopped and looked back at the man as he continued to mop hte floor. Kennedy frowned, Stan wasn't one to joke about these kinds of things...was what he was saying true? TO BE CONTINUED!!! Major Events *Zs'Skayr First appearance. *Stan's first appearance. *Sandra Tennyson First appearance (not really major but meh.) Characters *Kennedy Tennyson (Earth 55) *Stan *Sandra Tennyson (first/brief appearance) Villains *N/A *N/A Aliens Used *N/A Allusions Trivia *Episode 3 was originally entirely different but my internet broke so this is the product, *Stan the Janitor is a parody of Stan Lee *Part 1 of a 2 or 3 part arc. Category:Episodes